Le reflet d' Ambre
by Lady Aime - Lady Hana
Summary: Il se pavanaient, côte à côte, semblable à un couple. Edward, Faisait de son mieux pour résister à la terrible envie de fuire ce que les gens penser être son Petit copain. Suspendue pour le moment.  Je suis désolée...
1. Prologue

_**Salut les gens ! Eh oui ! This is me !**_

_**Oui, bon je sais je vous connais pas et je fais déjà mon cirque xD **_

_**C'est tout moi :D**_

_**Bon, un peu de sérieux ! Parlons de… mon chat ! Nan j'déconne LowL**_

_**Ma fic :**_

_**Son auteur : **__C'est moi ! Nan, vous aviez déjà devinez ? Pas possible…_

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, même si je pense que vous le saviez déjà.**

_**Son contexte : Ben**__ ça se passe dans la série Fullmetal alchemist brothehood, pas d'endroit précis dans la série… Elle se déroule à Central, l'équipe est au complet…_

_**Note : **__Les dialogues sont la plupart du temps entre guillemets comme ça : « Ceci est un dialogue »… Pour les pensées en dehors des Pov, elles sont entre deux étoiles comme ça : * pensée *_

_**Note 1 : **__C'est ma première fic alors soyez sympa __J'accepte tous les commentaires, que ce soient des critiques ou pas ! Enjoy !_

_**Note 2**__ : __Les chapitre sont trèèèèès courts, et ils ne seront pas postés régulièrement * sincèrement désolée*, et pour cause, j'écris cette fanfics directement dur l'ordi, l'inspiration me vient, et je n'ai absoooooolument aucune idée de ce qui va arriver dans le chapitre 2, donc il se peut que je vous demande votre avis parfois à la fin des chapitres…_

_Sur ce, Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

Edward, jeune homme blond, colérique, avec un humour douteux ( je tien à vous faire mes adieux, ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance, ahhhhh ! Ed m'a retrouvé !), impulsif, impatient, avec une moue adooooooorable…

Roy, homme, âgé de ? ( mieux vaut pas préciser, le connaissant… Eh oui ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir =)), calme, cynique ( ? ), idéaliste, diplomate &… So sexxxxxy ! ( xDD)

Rien ne les destiner à sortir ensemble, et pourtant…

**Pov Edward**

Et il était là, il _souriait_ bêtement, gloussait pour un rien, _s'émerveillait en voyant un pigeon_, on aurait dit un remake de « La petite maison dans la prairie » ! Rien que de voir ça j'avais envie de gerber !

_Il me tenait fermement la main_, Quoi ! Il me tenait la main ! Mais quelle horreur ! Je me dépêchai de retirer ma main de sa poigne, une expression de dégout au visage… Il ne le remarqua pas, ou alors s'en fichait complet, je ne sais pas trop, Roy est tellement _tordue !_

**Pov normal**

Les deux jeunes hommes se baladaient, le long du parc, où trônaient des fontaines, surplombants de toute leur splendeur les amoureux qui s'enlaçaient, se câlinaient, et s'embrassaient…

Pour une fois, Ed n'était pas vêtu de son manteau rouge _légendaire, _à la _demande_ de Roy, il s'était sobrement vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise bleu azur, un motif or se dessinait sur sa poitrine, valorisant les beaux, je veux dire les _magnifiques yeux_ de notre baron des cœurs…

Le _couple_, qui n'y ressemblait pas tellement, _flânait_ ici et là, sans jamais oser se regarder dans les yeux…

Pourtant, du coin de l'œil, certes, le colonel _admirait _son compagnon (oui oui vous avez bien entendu il l'admirait, mais pas de la façon dont vous l'espérez), comment se faisait-il qu'Edward, tel qui le connaissait n'avait pas encore craqué ? Il se le demandait si fortement qu'il manqua de peu de s'écraser au sol… Le fait est que cela le troublait de voir son ami si serein dans de pareilles conditions, il y avait de quoi le se ramasser idiotement sur le magnifique trottoir qui bordait la route…

Les deux jeunes gens, plus tard, se séparèrent à un carrefour ( un classique ! xD), après un faible, mais alors, vraiment _Très faible « _salut »…

Enfin ! Edward n'en pouvait plus, mais alors, il n'en pouvait VERITABLEMENT plus, s'estimant déjà heureux qu'il ait survécu jusque là…

Mais comment il s'était retrouvé dans ce Putin de bordel !

{{ À suivre…}}

* * *

_**Encore une fois désolée de la « courtesse » ( ça existe ça ? MDR ) de ce little chapitre, ce qui est d'ailleurs plus un prologue qu'un chapitre… J'espère faire mieux au prochain ! Merci d'avoir lu !**_

_**Reviews ? )**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Coucou les gens ! C'est encore moi ! :D**_

_**Bon, je tenais à remercier du fond du cœur**_**Crabounette** _**qui m'a écris ma toute première review ! Ainsi que **_**ChaussetteGrise**_**qui m'a ajouté à ses favoris, ainsi que tous ceux qui m'ont lu : D**_

_**Bon, pour m'excuser du mini, mais alors vraiment mini prologue que j'ai posté ainsi que pour que mes peu de lectrice (lecteurs) soit contentes, aujourd'hui, j'ai décidait de me motiver, et il faut croire que ça a marché, la nullité de ma fic et le manque d'un quelquonque talent mise à part (**__**ß**__** La nature a était dure, comme dirait un certain prof de maths…), voilà le Chaaaaaaaaaaaaapitre 1 !**_

_**Désolée, mais dans ce chapitre, on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi Roy et Ed doivent se comporter comme un couple... Ce chapitre est plat, mais on commence à mettre en place l'histoire, les lieux, les caractères...**_

_**Comme d'hab' les perso sont pas à moi ( sisi je vous l'jure !)**_

_**Bon ben Enjoy !**_

* * *

Edward était affalé sur ce qui lui servait de lit, en réalité, il était allongé sur une pile d'objets en tout genres qui s'étaient égarés au fil des jours, et qui s'entassaient sur le pauvre matelas meurtri...Edward n'était pas mort, non, c'était bien pire ! Vraiment pire : **il réfléchissait** ! Nan, nan, ce n'est pas une blague ! Rien qu'à l'idée de se dire qu'il réfléchissait, le jeune alchimiste s'imaginait avec une facilité déconcertante les remarques ironiques qu'aurait fait son supérieur : " Ah tien ! Tu as découvert que toi aussi tu avais un cerveau ? " Ou alors " Fais attention ! Les deux seules neurones que tu as pourraient se faire un claquage ! ". Il voyait même le colonel arborait un sourire en coin ! Vous savez ce sourire qui le rend tellement... Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend de penser autant à l'alchimiste de feu ! A force de devoir jouer au couple avec Roy Ed devenait littéralement fou ! Ed se claqua mentalement, NON, il ne devait pas penser à Mustang. Après avoir émit un bâillement dont le son n'était pas particulièrement gracieux, le sommeil tira le bel alchimiste des ses pensés. Après tout, rien de mieux qu'une p'tite sieste pour recharger les batteries !

OoOoOoOoOoO

De son côté Roy se remettait lentement de sa surprise, vous savez ce qu'on dit « lentement mais sûrement ».Pendant leur « ballade romantique », Edward n'avait pas agit normalement, non, loin de là !

Du moins, si on peut qualifier de « normale » l'attitude qu'avait Edward habituellement … Le colonel émit un petit ricanement muet avant de s'imaginer le regard noir qu'Edward lui jetterais s'il était en face lui.

**POV Roy Mustang**

Je ne comprends plus rien ! Mais où sont passés les râles mythiques du jeune homme, son impulsivité célèbre, ses envies de meurtres incessantes ? Que se passait-t-il ? Rien de l'agissement habituel du blondinet n'avait eu lieu aujourd'hui… Si peut-être, quand j'ai eu le malheur de l'appeler « petit », le fullmetal s'est enragé, mais je n'ai pu abandonner cette envie, malgré le fait que j'ai trouvais cela suicidaire…Mais, là encore, Ed n'avait fait qu'émir de faibles grognements. Tout cela m'intrigue, c'est très bizarre, Edward est très bizarre…

**Fin POV Roy Mustang**

Après que le colonel Mustang se soit posé des milliers de questions plus débiles les une que les autre, du genre de : « Est-ce que un homonculus se serait fait passé pour Ed ? », « Ed est peut-être gravement malade ? », ou bien, pire encore : « Ed a-t-il ses règles ? » (Celle-là, il en a vite déduit que la réponse était vraisemblablement « NON » après s'être rappelait que les hommes n'ont pas de règles (ß brillante déduction xdeiiiii), fatigué de trop réfléchir, il décida de retourner à ses passiooooooonants dossiers… Il se promit d'aller poser la question au principal concerné, après tout, c'était bien lui le mieux placé pour lui répondre, n'est-ce pas ?

OoOoOoOoOoO

Quelque part plus tard dans le foutoir qui sert de chambre à Edward…

Alphonse se démenait pour faire le moins de bruit possible, il ne voulait pas réveiller l'adooooooooooooooorable bouille d'ange qu'avait son frère. La mission s'avérait des plus périlleuses, déjà que l'armure n'était pas très pratique, mais en plus de cela, des objets non-identifiés recouvraient le sol… Des magazines, des C.D., des habits, et tout plein d'autre chose s'étalait si bien sur le parquet qu'il était à présent impossible d'apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'un millimètre du plancher…

Ah, enfin ! Al avait ENFIN trouvait le téléphone, mission accomplie. Heureusement que Ed n'avait pas le sommeil léger, car son frère n'avait pas été des plus discrets Il faut dire qu'il avait fallu traverser une zone où un tas de couverture recouvrait le sol, Sous les morceaux de tissus se dissimulaient des milliers, je veux dire des milliards d'objets étiquetaient comme perdus, Impossible de poser un pied sans écraser une des malheureuses choses SRF (sans rangement fixe ! LowL) …

Alphonse sortit de la chambre, et chercha le numéro de Winry dans son répertoire.

Il se demandait ce qu'avait son frère, bien-sûr, il avait remarqué les agissements plus que troublants qu'avait son frère, et cela l'inquiétait vraiment… Tout comme Roy, il s'efforçait de trouver la raison de ses actes plus qu'étranges, il avait déjà pensé à la crise d'adolescence, à une maladie grave ( mais putain qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec ces putains de maladies bordel de merde ! mdr' ), une mission trop dure peut-être ? Nan, rien de tout ça n'était très convainquant…Il était persuadé qu'il se tramait quelque chose de pas net, et ce n'était pas qu'une impression.

Alors, il avait eu la brillante idée d'appeler Winry afin de la questionner, après tout la blondinette connaissait Edward mieux que toute autre personne ! Ed et elle était très proche dans le temps, ils étaient toujours ensemble. Non, non, ne vous méprenez pas, ils ne s'aimaient pas, du moins pas amoureusement, en fait, ils se considéraient comme frère et sœur.

Mais depuis leur « accident » ( comprendre là le moment où Alphonse s'est retrouvé dans une armure…) Edward s'était fermé, non, au grand jamais il ne se confiait, ni à son frère ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs…

En fait, il gardait tout profondément enfouie en lui, comme s'il voulait protéger son trésor des yeux des autres… La douleur et le chagrins ne sont pas de l'or me diriez-vous, mais voilà ce que je vous réponds : tout dépend de la philosophie de chacun… Celle d'Ed était unique en son genre : « Je changerais mes faiblesses en force, mes remords en hargne, le futile en utile, l'éphémère en éternel et ma vie en duel. » voilà ce que s'était promis Edward, jusque là, il avait toujours obéit à cette règle qu'il s'était autant instauré, c'était son guide, même si cela devait le menait à une mort certaine, de toute façon, il ne mourra pas, non, du moins, pas avant d'avoir rendu son corps à Al… D'ailleurs, il ne s'en voulait toujours pas rapport à ce qui s'était passé, quand ils étaient encore des enfants, il s'en voulait encore plus chaque matin, chaque fois qu'il regardait son frère, ses regrets montaient en puissance…

Alphonse avait aussi remarqué que ces derniers temps, son frère avait quelque peu délaisser sa promesse, se qui ne le mettait pas en colère, non, loin de là, il était ravi que l'alchimiste d'état vive un peu sa vie, comme n'importe qui le fait, n'importe qui, sauf Edward, car Edward n'est pas n'importe qui… Edward est Edward.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Alphonse avait beau se dire que son frère n'était pas si différent de d'habitude, cela le préoccupait beaucoup… Ed n'était plus le même !

Il restait enfermé dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit, la plupart du temps, et quand ce n'était pas le cas, il sortait sans dire ni où ni avec qui il allait… Aussi, il recevait de nombreux appels, tous les jours vers 16h, le téléphone résonnait dans le lourd silence qui s'était instauré depuis déjà plus d'une semaine. Le pire, c'est qu'Edward ne portait même plus son superbe manteau flamboyant ! Et, 1 heure avant de sortir, chaque fois, il se cloitrait dans la salle de bain Et dire que Al pensait que Winry détenait le record de la personne qui occupe le max de temps la salle de bain, mais il faut croire qu'Edward se surpassait : + de 3 quart d'heure ! 3 quarts d'heure seulement pour se préparer, sans compter le temps qu'il perdait à choisir ces habits… Tien, en parlant d'habit, en ce moment Ed s'habillait très bien, chic, discret, sobre… Beau ? Oui, c'est bien ça, Edward se faisait beau. Je ne dis pas que d'habitude il est moche, mais là, il y avait de quoi reconnaitre qu'il faisait des efforts vestimmentaires, il avait beau le nier, il prétait d'avantage attention à son physique…

Edward

Beau

Blondinet

Beau

Nain de jardin

Beaaaaaaaaaaaau

**POV Alphonse **

Et si… ? Naaaaaaan pas possible, carrément improbable, et pourtant… Comment ça se fait que je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt, pourtant, c'est évident ! Edward est tout simplement… Amoureux !

Oula ça fait bizarre de dire « Edward » et « amoureux » dans la même phrase, ça en devient presque flippant !

Le temps qu'il mettait à se préparer, les rencards, les coups de téléphone : TOUT s'explique !

**Fin POV Alphonse**

Enfin, Al avait comprit ! Il faut dire que l'alchimiste d'état n'avait jamais abordé le sujet avec son cadet, à part quelque fois où il taquinait Alphonse à propos de la jolie blondinette. Bien que ce ne soit pas flagrant, Ed avait vite compris qu'Al éprouvait bien plus que de l'amitié envers Winry, mais il savait également que son frérot n'était pas encore prêt pour avouer ses sentiments à La-repareuse-d-automails-qui-assomme-Ed-à-coup-de-clef-à-molette.

Ça mis à part, les sentiments amoureux était un tabou chez les deux Elric. Alphonse, à vrai dire, n'avait jamais réfléchie au fait qu'un jour le blondinet tombe amoureux… Après tout, Ed est un humain, et un homme qui plus est !

Heu… Juste une p'tite question qui passa vite fait dans le cerveau de l'armure : « Bon, Edward est amoureux, ça je le sais déjà, par contre, la véritable question est : de qui ? »

À sa connaissance aucune nouvelle jolie fille n'avait emménagé à Central, de toute façon, si cela était le cas, Havoc lui aurait déjà fait un portrait robot détaillé, ainsi qu'il lui aurait exposé des milliers de plans plus foireux les uns que les autres…

Aussi, Ed n'avait pas rencontré de fille mignonne ces dernier temps, donc c'était quelqu'un qu'il connaissait...Cela limitait ses recherches.

Al ne connaissait que trop bien son frère quand il s'agissait de le questionner, donc il savait déjà que le lui demander serait une perte de temps...

« Je vais devoir menait ma propre enquête… » Pensa Alphonse tout en reposant le répertoire et en faisant marcher ses méninges à toute vitesse.

_**[[To be continued…]]**_

* * *

_**Alors, ça vous a plu ? Je sais que c'est plat, mais bon, l'histoire se met en place.**_

_**& Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas encore dire pourquoi Ed et Roy sont en couple… En fait, pour être sincère, je ne sais pas encore ce qui s'est passé pour en arriver là, j'ai quelques idées, mais c'est encore flou…J'aimerais vraiment faire quelque chose de drôle, farfelu ou inattendu**_

_**Donc si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas et envoyé moi un message en privé J**_

_**Merci aux courageuses (ou courageux) lectrices (ou lecteurs) de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici J**_

_**Note : Je vous rappelle que j'écris direct sur l'ordi, quand l'imagination me vient, et que du coup, tout comme vous je n'ai aucune idée de la suite… Je ne sais pas non plus quand sera écrit le chapitre 2.**_

_BizouX _

_Mlle Aime _


	3. Chapter 2

**Coucou les gens !**

**Et oui, c'est encore moi ! Je remercie toutes les lectrices (ainsi que les lecteurs, s'il y en a) d'avoir **_**courageusement **_**lu mes textes, aussi **_**nuls**_**et **_**bizarres**_**soient-ils… Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait plus de deux personnes lisant mes textes, et encore, vu le nombre de review *triste* Mais je poste quandmême la suite, même si personne ne la lit xD**

Disclaimer: Bon, benTOUT est à moi ! Nan, nan, j'déconne… Les perso ne sont pas à moi.

**Rating****: K+ pour les grossièretés, désolée, mais les « Oh con ! » & les« Putin ! » sont très courant dans le sud(Et oui ! Je viens du SUD, et j'en suis fière !), donc pour moi ce n'est ni vulgaire ni insultant, c'est juste normal…**

**Note : Je change ma façon de présenter ! Alors les pensées en dehors des POV sont en italique comme ceci : **_ceci est une pensée, _**les dialogues comme cela : - cela est une dialogue, quand c'est juste quelqu'un qui parle, ou quelquechose que l'on cite, c'est comme ça : « Viens vite ! » ou un remake de« la petite maison dans la prairie »…**

**Bon, je pense que j'ai assez blablaté…**

**Aussi, je vous présente le chaaaapitre 2 ! Sur ce Bonne lecture ! :D**

**

* * *

**

Le lendemain, Edward était affalé sur son lit (pour changer un peu )), il s'acharnait– Oops, pardon, Il déchirait avec une douceur infinie les pages d'un malheureux journal…

« Je te hais ! Saleté demagazine! Putin de journal à la con ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ! » Hurlait Edward à l'adresse d'un pauvre magazine, désormais dans un piteux état…

Al observait avec attention son frère, à travers une serrure bien placée. Il pensait réellement qu'Ed était devenu triso ! C'est vrai quoi, il criait avec une haine non-dissimulée sur un journal aussi innocent soit-il ! Le-gars-qui-parle-avec-les-journaux ne savait pas que son frère était de l'autre côté de la porte, le regardant pestait à l'intention du journal, et il ne savait pas non plus que celui-ci commençait vraiment à s'inquiétait pour la santé mentale du blondinet… Mais il savait parfaitement qu'il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière, trop tard pour refuser la proposition de Roy, et ce maudit journal semblait prendre une joie infinie (vous croyez que ça éprouve de la joie un journal ? O_o) à le lui rappeler, lui rappeler la m_de dans laquelle il s'était, à son plus grand désarroi, enfoncer jusqu'au cou [Ben en même temps ce n'est pas difficile, c'est vrai quoi ! C'est un minimoys par rapport au gens normaux (- sachez que je ne fais pas parti de cette catégorie LoL)]…

Donc je disais, après qu'Ed se soit « occupé » du pitoyable-journal-qui-a-eu-le-malheur-de-se-faire maltraiter-par-un-blondinet, Il balança le morceau de papier qui s'étala grotesquement sur le sol.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Quelques heures plus tard, un certain jeune homme répondant au nom d'Edward se prélassait sous une eau chaude, enfermée dans une sorte de boite plus communément appelée douche. Les gouttes ruisselaient sur sa peau ocre, ses cheveux lâchés ondulaient sous la pluie artificielle, son visage couvert de larmes chaudes, les paupières fermées, savourant chaqueinstant, les traits de sa figure était désormais détendu et respiraient le bien-être, vu sous cetangle (ou même sous un autre)) THE « minimoys » était vraiment, mais alors vraiment So Sexxy !

OoOoOoOoOoO

Pendant ce temps de détente, Ed était loin de se douter que son frère avait pénétré dans sa chambre, lui avait dérobé ce qui, à présent, ne ressemblait plus tellement à un journal, et, en toute discrétion, le lisait avec une attention et une curiosité IMMENSE.

[Extrait du journal]

Roy, Victime de son succès…

**Il semblerait que le chouchou de ces Dames soit, comme le titre de l'article l'indique, victime de son succès.**

**En effet, d' après nos sources, le colonel Mustang semblerait, malheureusement, contraint à faire un choix des plus importants…  
Explications : « Il y déjà plus d'un mois que la brigade entière de Central est mobilisée, des semaines entières à préparer des stratagèmes, à se cacher dans des planques, à douter, à espérer, à patienter… Mais, aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour, aujourd'hui nous allions le piéger ce terrible assassin, ce tueur si terrifiant, aussi surnommé "La terreur des alchimistes". La tension était à son comble, le piège était en place, l'équipe était prête. Tout se passait comme prévu… Mais, c'était trop beau pour être vrai, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Seulement quelques minutes de plus, et la mission se terminerait en beauté, seulement quelques minutes de plus, mais il faut croire que c'était quelques minutes de trop…**

**C'était l'aboutissement d'une aventure, une longue & stratégique aventure, une longue et… Tragique aventure…**

**Tragique ? Le mot est peut-être un peu fort, mais c'est bien ce que nous avons ressentis, nous, principaux protagoniste de cette prestation, oui, cette mission s'était voulue tragique…**

**Hum… Je disais donc, au moment même où nous nous apprêtions à « l'avoir », une Folle, et c'est le cas de le dire, bondit, ou plutôt se jeta à la manière d'un rugbymen, et même Chabal n'aurait pas fait mieux, c'est pour dire, sur mes pitoyables os, broyés sous sa silhouette , pas si mince que ça malheureusement, elle se jeta, avec la grâce d'un pachyderme en chaleur, sur mon pauvre corps, meurtri, que d'ailleurs, je sentais douloureusement se crispait…**

**Évidemment, tout ce petit manège n'était rien comparé au boucan qu'elle provoqua, Les branches qu'elle écrasait se craquaient dans un crissement plus que sonore, ses bras qui s'agitaient bruyamment, fendaient l'air et les feuilles, avec une puissance tel que les bruissements étaient perceptibles à plus de 6 km à la ronde, ses cris retentissaient dans le silence, et, et… et elle gloussait! Scar arriva, mais elle s'en ficha royalement, et, par la même occasion, ignora complètement le fait qu'elle venait superbement de foutre à l'eau notre plan si longuement et durement réfléchie, de révéler magnifiquement notre planque, de nous servir sur un plateau d'argent à notre ennemi de toujours ! Le fait est que nous savions tous autant que nous sommes, que notre vulnérabilité ne faisait véritablement pas le poids face à THE tueur d'alchimistes d'états, nous ne le savions que trop bien d'ailleurs…Mais par je ne sais pas par quel miracle, Scar déserta l'équipe sans même demander son reste.**

**Tout d'abord nous avons cru qu'il désirait nous piéger, et qu'il se cachait attendant que nous baissions notre garde, bien que notre estime envers lui était trop haute pour réellement croire à cette hypothèse désespérée mais après quelques minutes d'attente sans vraiment trop d'espoir, ben c'était pas vraiment de l'espoir, mais c'est une façon d'exprimer notre état d'esprit, nous comprîmes, ce qu'en réalité nous savions depuis longtemps déjà, que Scar ne s'était pas planqué pour nous piéger, nan, en fait, il s'était lâchement enfui. « Lâchement » n'est pas vraiment le terme approprié puisqu'en vérité, il n'aurait pas eu le moindre mal à nous battre, il n'y a que nous qui avons été lâches, car, oui, je vous l'avoue, en bons égoïstes que nous sommes, nous étions heureux qu'il ai fuit, pensant d'abord à sauver notre peau, qui d'ailleurs ne vaut pas tellement plus que ça… » nous déclara, non sans une once de regret, le si sexyy colonel Mustang.**

**Pour notre plus grand malheur, et sûrement aussi pour celui du superbe Roy, les « grands » du pays ont prit l'importante décision d'imposer au Flame alchimiste un ultimatum :**

**Soit il se fait muter dans un lieu classé top secret par l'armée, et ne devra plus jamais reprendre contacte avec qui que ce soit qui ne fera pas parti des collègues de sa mutation, ce qui veut dire couper tout lien social ainsi que « disparaitre ».**

**Soit il démissionne de l'armée, et par conséquent, dit adieu à tous ces projets d'avenir.**

**Soit il trouve une manière efficace pour faire cesser le flux d'admiratrice.**

**Dans tous les cas, Il a un mois pour y réfléchir et choisir sa décision qui ne sera pas totalement définitive. Après ce premier mois, il testera son choix pendant un mois, après ce deuxième mois, il décidera si oui ou non son choix lui convient, si c'est le cas, il continuera sur la même voie, dans le cas contraire, il pourra choisir une autre option parmi les deux autres restantes …  
Les temps sont durs… Quelle option va choisir le ténébreux Mustang ? Seul le temps nous le dira… Rendez-vous dans un mois afin de faire le point sur son choix non-définitif, et dans deux mois pour voir quelle solution parmi les trois proposées il choisira définitivement. Au grand plaisir de vous informer, sachez que je vous remercie chers lecteurs…**

**Sources**** : Central, Roy Mustang, l'Armée**

**Journaliste****: Alex croquelois***

*****Hommage à une personne à qui je tiens énormément & qui souhaite devenir journaliste…

[[To be continued…]]

* * *

**Alors ça vous a plu ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Et vous avez deviné ce qui s'est passé ? )) Je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques, bonnes ou mauvaise, constructives ou facultatives…**

**A ce propos d'ailleurs, j' aimerais être sûre de ne pas écrire dans le vide, parce que sachez que ça me prend du temps d'écrire cette fic, par exemple, je ne fais pas quelques devoirs, ou je n'écris plus trop de poèmes (oui, j'écris des poèmes, j'ai même un site…), donc, je vous en prie, s'il y a des lecteurs manifestez vous, sinon, je n'aurais ni le courage, ni l'envie de continuer cette fic que j'aime pourtant tant écrire…**

**Aussi, si vous laissez des reviews, j'écrirais ma fic en fonction de ce que vous voulez, pensez, croyez, savez, etc.…**

**Je vous rappel que cette fic est écrite au jour le jour, et oui, aujourd'hui, je viens de finir ce chapitre et nous sommes le 2 mars 2011, ainsi que je n'ai aucune idée, tout comme vous, de quand paraitra le prochain chapitre, ni de ce qui se passera par la suite…**

**Merci d'avoir lu,**

**GROS et CHALEUREUX Bizoux **

**Mlle Aime**


	4. Chapter 3

Hey !

Je suis sincèrement **désolée**, j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle :

Cette fic est **Suspendue ! **

Je sais que c'est pas vraiment sympa de faire ça, mais** je**** n'ai plus ni le temps, ni l'inspiration pour cette fic.**

**C'est dommage, parce que je l'aimais vraiment. Je pense la reprendre plus tard. **

**Le temps que je finisse mon autre fic, **Au nom de la Rose (Harry Potter), **et donc, que je sois : **

**+ Motivée**

**+ Disponible**

**+ Inspirée**

**Et que je m'améliore.**

Encore **Merci pour tout votre soutien, vos reviews** que je vais regretter...

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, parce que j'en suis vraiment très peiné.

Si quelqun désire** reprendre la fic, pas de problème**, une ptite review et on en parle ;)

Véritablement désolée, Et Groooooooooooos Merci,

Je vous aime,

Mlle Aiime


End file.
